You're PURRING!
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][slight 39ness] I never thought I'd see the day, when Son Goku, Seiten Taisei Son Goku started purring.


**...You're PURRING!**

It was a lazy afternoon. One of those days Sanzo cherished. He could just lay back, close his eyes and relax, not having to worry about anything to disrupt his peace.

And if anything did disrupt it, he wouldn't hesitate to blow a hole through it's head.

Hakkai had gone out to buy supplies, and the three that remained in the room were silent, enjoying in their own activities. Sanzo was seated on the bed, his glasses in place and the newspaper in his hands. Gojyo was seated at the table, a cigarette hanging lazily in his lips as he stared out the window, lost in thought. Goku was resting his head on Sanzo's lap, eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping.

Everyone had come to an agreement not to question, or make fun of Goku and Sanzo's relationship. Everyone being Gojyo. At first, he'd thought it hilarious, and couldn't wait to taunt and tease the pair until they snapped. But Hakkai had calmly reminded him he'd not have one, but two angry men after him, both of with could pummel his face in blindfolded. Gojyo had taken offense to that statement, but said nothing. He let the monkey and the annoying, pretentious, better-off-dead monk have their peace.

The only sounds that broke the perfect silence was the sound of Sanzo's pages turning, and Gojyo as he released the smoke in his lungs. It was a perfect, peaceful silence that Sanzo would rather kill then break.

As Sanzo became absorbed in his articles, a hand somehow found it's way atop Goku's head. His fingers then began massaging into the mass of brown hair, causing a small smile to creep onto Goku's face.

That was when a low hum filled the room. Sanzo seemed accustomed to it, but Gojyo, unfortunately, wasn't. He looked up, confused, trying to decipher the cause of the low rumbling. He realized with a start that it was purring. Had a cat snuck in? As he gazed around the room, his eyes rested on Goku, and a shocked and amused expression crossed his face. Grinning, he stubbed out his cigarette before turning to face the boy.

"You _purring_!" he yelled suddenly.

Sanzo sent him a warning glare, and Goku frowned. The sound stopped immediately. "Am not," he said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Gojyo grinned. "Yes you are! You were purring!"

Sanzo's frown deepened, and Goku looked up at him. "Well you're stupid and perverted. Go away." Gojyo couldn't help but notice the small blush that had crept across his face. Oh no. No way was Gojyo letting this one slide. This was _way _too good.

He stepped across the room, placing his fingers where Sanzo's had previously been, and began scratching. Almost immediately he felt the boy go lax, and his eyes rolled back. The purring returned. After a moment, Goku regained his composure, throwing Gojyo off of him. "Stop that!" he cried, blushing further.

Gojyo couldn't stop laughing. "You are a flippin' animal! You were... you were..." Gojyo couldn't even form a coherent sentence as he dropped to the ground laughing.

Goku jumped from the bed, pounding his fists into Gojyo's arm. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he yelled.

Gojyo flipped around, scratching that one spot again. Goku's eyes rolled back again, and his fighting stopped, only able to purr loudly. Gojyo was crying he was laughing so hard. "The great and terrible Son Goku. Seiten Taisei equal-to-heaven-itself Son Goku is taken down by a little tickle?" he cried, as he stopped scratching to hold his sides. "This is too much!"

"Shut up! I wasn't purring!" Goku cried, his head as red as a tomato. "Tell'm Sanzo! I wasn't purring!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes, holding his head.

"You were _purring!"_

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Careful Goku, you wouldn't want to get too mad. You might throw up a hairball from stress!" At this insult, Gojyo burst out in a new round of laughter.

"Shut uuuuuuup!"

"_SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!_"

---

Hakkai smiled to the innkeeper as he made his way up to the room his three friends were camped out in. As he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to find Sanzo screaming at the top of his lungs, Gojyo laughing while trying to dodge the bullets being fired in his direction, and Goku beating on Gojyo meanwhile trying to stop from blushing.

Hakkai stared a moment, before sighing. "I need a holiday," he muttered, before pretending he had the wrong room and continuing down the hall.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. In a few of my stories, you'll notice I wrote scenes where Goku starts purring. I don't know why. I've just got this image of Goku purring in my head. o.O So I decided to write this fic about it. I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
